Coming Back Home
by Azurean
Summary: Ten years had passed after graduating from Lillian and now Yumi was back but not alone she's with her daughter, what would Sachiko says and do after she see's Yumi again for so many years but this time Yumi has a daughter... was it too late to for them?
1. Yumi's Daughter?

**A/N: **This is supposedly my 3rd fan fiction story but my 2nd has been deleted, well I'm the one who deleted it because something went wrong with my file.

By the way this chapter has been edited and revised.

So here it is, and like always please bear with me and review please.

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

**I**

**Yumi's Daughter?**

**

* * *

**

A beautiful woman with long brown hair walks slowly on the path between the ginkgo trees that afternoon and stops in front of the statue of Maria sama.

_"Ah! How long has it been? I miss this place" _the woman thought and joined her hands to say a prayer and glance behind her when she heard footsteps coming, with a smile she turn around and saw two people she knew too well coming.

"Konichiwa Yumi san" the polite and beautiful Todo Shimako greeted her.

"Konichiwa Shimako san" Yumi greeted back and glance at the woman next to Shimako "and to you as well Yoshino san"

"It's been a while Yumi san" Shimazu Yoshino said with a smile and three of them hug each other tightly.

"I've missed both of you" Yumi whispered to her friends "and it's been ten years since the last time we've seen each other" Yumi added teary eyed.

Yumi had left Japan right after her graduation from Lillian and stayed abroad with her brother Yuki and continued her studies there, and the only person that has visited her frequently was Matsuradai Touko her petit soeur. And speaking of soeur her onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko was the very reason why she had left Japan, and since the day she left the country she never heard any news from her, and never asked Touko either about the woman.

"Same here!" Shimako and Yoshino replied happily.

"By the way I'd like you to meet a very special someone into my life" Yumi said after freeing herself from the embrace of her friends.

"Who?" Shimako asked excitedly.

"A new lover maybe?" Yoshino asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Yumi answered and let out a soft laugh "come with me, she's waiting for us in the car"

"She?" Yoshino and Shimako asked in unison but Yumi ignores them and walks ahead of her two best friends.

"My daughter" Yumi answered and stop on her tracks when a hand grabs her shoulder from behind, she glance back and saw two pairs of questioning eyes.

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Shimako asked one eyebrow raise.

"My daughter?" Yumi asked confused and the two women look at each other.

"You have a daughter?" again Yoshino and Shimako asked in unison surprised.

"I do and like I've said she's waiting at the car outside the school" Yumi answered patiently and started to walk again.

"How could that be? You never mentioned anything about you getting married or got yourself pregnant by a man!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything later" Yumi answered and the three of them walks silently to her waiting car, where a small girl with long brown hair and big round brown eyes like Yumi's exited the car and run towards them "you shouldn't run like that Yukiko" Yumi said and rushes to the small girl who almost fell on the ground.

"Sorry mama" the small girl said and hugs Yumi's neck and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, when Yumi looks up at her friends their eyes were wide while staring down at them "mama, who are this ladies?" the small girl asked while looking up at the two beautiful woman standing in front of her.

"Ah they're my best friends Shimako and Yoshino" Yumi said introducing the two women after carrying the small girl in her arms "and this is my daughter Yukiko" Yumi said looking at Shimako and Yoshino who are still staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Konichiwa Aunt Yoshino, Aunt Shimako!" Yukiko's sweet little voice said and gave them a smile, which has woken up the two women from their deep thoughts and smiled back.

"Konichiwa Yukiko chan!" Shimako and Yoshino greeted back in unison and Yukiko laughs at them with her sweet little voice that made the three women smiled broadly.

"How old are you Yukiko chan?" Yoshino asked.

"Four!" Yukiko chan answered showing her four fingers.

"How clever" Shimako said happily.

"Mama always thought me whenever she has time!" Yukiko chan answered proudly and Yumi just smiled at her daughter.

"_You better explain yourself to us!" _Yoshino whispered to Yumi.

"I will when we arrive to my house" Yumi said and opens the door of her car "does the two of you brought your cars?"

"I didn't, Yoshino picks me up from my place" Shimako answered.

"Please ride with us" Yukiko chan said to Shimako and extended her two small arms to Shimako "Aunt Shimako carry me please!" Yukiko chan said with pleading eyes that amuses Shimako and with a smile she gladly accepted the child into her arms.

When Yukiko chan was securely place in Shimako's arms the child looks back at Yumi "mama, Aunt Shimako will ride with us right?"

"Of course!" Yumi answered and glance at Yoshino who nodded with a smile.

"I'll meet you all at your house" Yoshino said and left them to go to her own car, while Yumi and the other two gets in her car and they left Lillian Girls Private High School.

When they reach the Fukuzawa house Yumi's mother took Yukiko chan from Shimako's arm that already falls asleep.

"Come on inside dinner is ready, I'll come down later after I put Yukiko chan to bed" Yumi's mother said and left the three of them.

Yumi leads her friends to the living room thinking that they could eat dinner after they had a talk and the three of them took a sit in the couch.

"Now tell us about this daughter of yours" Yoshino said.

"Yukiko isn't my real daughter, she's Yuki's daughter" Yumi started that surprises the two women.

"But Yuki san died three years ago and he doesn't have a wife or a child!" Shimako said in a low voice. Fukuzawa Yuki her twin brother had died in a car accident three years ago when he pays a visit to their parents.

"True" Yumi answered hiding her sadness "and that's what we thought too but two years ago a nun from an orphanage approach me and told me about Yukiko, the child was left there by its mother which name is unknown but Yuki's name was indicated in a piece of paper with my address so the nuns decided to talk to me and when I saw Yukiko the first time, I knew right away that Yukiko was Yuki's daughter and I decided to adopt her, and when my parents saw Yukiko they said that Yukiko was the split image of me and Yuki" Yumi explained.

"That woman whoever left Yukiko chan doesn't have the right to be called a mother!" Yoshino said in controlled anger.

"Calm down Yoshino" Shimako whispered and the three of them looks at the door when Yumi's mother appeared in the door way.

"Yumi chan, you and your friends should have dinner now" Mrs. Fukuzawa said and the three of them stood from the couch.

"How's Yukiko?" Yumi asked.

"She's fast asleep but she mumbles your name like always" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered with a smile and Yumi just nodded.

"By the way how is everyone?" Yumi asked Yoshino during dinner.

"Well everyone was alright and doing just fine" Yoshino answered simply and Yumi didn't say anything anymore.

"Then why not just meet everyone I'm sure they'll be happy to see you and they will surely be surprise about Yukiko chan?" Shimako suggested and Yumi considers Shimako's words before she answered.

"You're right I should see them" Yumi agreed and didn't notice that her two friends shared secret glances "ah I miss everyone!" Yumi said out loud while staring at the ceiling dreamily.

"You shouldn't do that Yumi chan in front of foods" Mrs. Fukuzawa said.

"I'm sorry"

"Then we will spread the news to everyone tonight!" Yoshino said excitedly "but where should we meet tomorrow?"

"Why not in my onee-sama's house?" Shimako suggested.

"You mean Sei sama?" Yumi asked in confirmation.

"Of course, onee-sama owns a condominium now and it is big enough to occupy everyone"

"I see then you should be the one talking to her about this"

"I will!" Shimako said excitedly.

After dinner Yoshino and Shimako didn't stay long in consideration to her because she just arrived that day in the country and she still needs some rest and Yukiko chan might woke up and look for her "see you tomorrow then Yumi" Shimako said.

"Bye Yumi" Yoshino added.

"Ah! see you all tomorrow and Yoshino be careful on driving, don't drive like a mad woman" Yumi said teasingly.

"No worries! I'm nothing like Sei sama!" Yoshino replied that made the three of them laugh, after her two friends had left, Yumi returns inside the house and met her waiting mother at the bottom of the staircase.

"How do you feel now?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked with concern.

"I'm fine mom"

"You might see Sachiko san again tomorrow?"

"I'll be ready" Yumi answered calmly "you don't have to worry about me every time, alright?" Yumi said and put her arm around her mother's shoulder "let's rest now" Yumi said and lead her mother back to her parents room, but when she passes Yuki's old room she felt lonely and shed the tear that escape her eyes "I miss you" she whispered and walk towards her room and opens the door where she found her daughter curled up in her bed.

_Ten years ago..._

_Yumi confesses how she felt for Sachiko after her graduation but she was shocked at what Sachiko has said "I'm sorry Yumi but I can't return your feelings" Sachiko said avoiding the questioning pair of honest brown eyes "I will be marrying Suguru san" Sachiko added._

_"Why?" was the only word that escapes Yumi's mouth after she heard Sachiko's answer._

_"Because I love my family and I can't go against their will and you know that" Sachiko answered calmly._

_"So you're saying that you're choosing them over me?" Yumi's brown eyes were now showing pain and Sachiko couldn't bear any longer to look at it._

_"I'm sorry, please try to understand" Sachiko says and looks at Yumi using her stern and cold facial expression but Yumi knew Sachiko that it was also hard for the woman and even if it's against Sachiko's will she would follow her families decision, because that's how she was raise and Yumi understands it but what hurts her so much, was the fact that Sachiko doesn't want to fight for her, and to ease the burden to both of them she has to go away far from Sachiko, where she could no longer see Sachiko to the place where she could start a new, but it was a mistake because after she runs away it almost destroys her but she continued on living and tried to forgets about Sachiko, her friends and family has been very considerate and never mention Sachiko's name or any news related to the woman for the past ten years, but she has to come back to face her past to be able for her to move on her life because she has a daughter now, and she will never be alone again._

When Yoshino reaches her apartment after dropping Shimako into her place she called all of their friends for tomorrow's party and everyone says yes and she also told everyone that Yumi has a surprised for everyone so they better attend rather than miss it.

When she remembered another person which is the very reason why Yumi left Japan ten years ago and Yoshino was fighting her inner thoughts if she would call that person or not but in the end she decided to make the call, after five rings someone has pick up the phone from the other end.

"Ogasawara residence, how can I help you?" a woman's voice said from the other end.

"Ah! Good evening! I'm sorry to call so late this is Shimazu Yoshino an old friend of Sachiko sama, can I speak to her?"

"Madam was already sleeping so she cannot be bothered anymore"

"I see but can I leave a message for her?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Good! please tell her that Fukuzawa Yumi has returned to the country along with her daughter, please let her know"

"Yes ma'am, I will tell her tomorrow morning"

"Thank you then"

"You're welcome ma'am" the woman said and Yoshino says her goodbye to the woman and puts down the phone "now, that will surely gives her a headache early in the morning" Yoshino whispered maliciously and let out a soft laugh.

Sachiko came out of her room after fixing herself up and one of the maids approach her, on her way to the dining room "Madam, you have a message last night from Shimazu Yoshino sama an old friend of yours"

"What's the message?" Sachiko asked disinterested and continue walking towards the dining room and the maid followed her.

"It says here that Fukuzawa Yumi sama has returned to the country along with her daughter" the maid reads at the piece of paper where the message was written that stops Sachiko on her way to the dining room, and without a word she grab the paper from the maid's hand which a lady wouldn't do and read it to herself.

_"Fukuzawa Yumi has returned to the country along with her daughter" _Sachiko reads with a frown and rushes to the nearest phone and dialled Yoshino's mobile number but it was out of coverage "damn it!" Sachiko whispered and tried calling Shimako's number but it was also out of coverage that makes her frustrated and irritated.

"Is something wrong madam?" the Ogasawara's butler asked seeing her reaction.

"Call the driver I'm leaving" Sachiko ordered impatiently and the butler follows her order without any further objection _"this can't be true!" _she thought and walks toward the front door when she heard a car engine stops in front.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Surprises

**A/N: **Alright those who doesn't like this story and doesn't find it pleasing don't read and don't waste your time.

But for the people who finds it to their liking... I asked you to bear with me up to the end. ^_^

* * *

**II**

**Surprises**

**

* * *

**

When Sachiko came out of the house, the family driver opens the door to the back seat of the car but Sachiko didn't get in instead look at the driver stern and cold "give me the keys" Sachiko ordered and extend her hand.

"Madam, I can't let you drive alone" the driver said hesitantly.

"Damn it! Just give me the damn key!" Sachiko shouted angrily that has shaken the house servants surrounding them, because it was the very first that the young lady of the Ogasawara family has shouted to a servant, the family driver glances at the butler who nodded and the driver gives the car key to Sachiko who took it right away and get's in the car and started the engine.

"What's going on here?" Ogasawara Sayako asked who came out of the house when she heard the commotion outside and Sachiko's angry voice.

"The young lady was leaving the compound and she doesn't want to be accompanied by anyone so she asked the driver for the car key but the driver refuses and the young lady got angry" the butler explained and before Ogasawara Sayako could say anything they heard the sound of the car engine and when they look at the car it was now impossible to be stop.

"Inform the security to open the gate and don't get in Sachiko san's way" Ogasawara Sayako ordered the butler, while watching the car that leaves the compound, because she knew that there is always a reason if Sachiko acted like that "I'll talk to her when she gets back" Ogasawara Sayako said and get's back inside the house.

After one hour of drive Sachiko reaches her destination which is the Fukuzawa residence but she didn't stop in front of the house but far enough for her to see the surroundings and the people that would come and go from the house.

Until she saw a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who came out of the house that made Sachiko gasped for air because the little girl was the split image of Yumi _"Fukuzawa Yumi has returned to the country along with her daughter" _the message she receives earlier echoed into her mind _"this can't be true" _she thought hoping that everything was just a lie while holding tightly at the steering wheel of the car but when a taxi stops in front of the house and a woman gets off, it was the woman she knew too well, the person she love the most and the source of her strength that she had let go ten years ago was now standing in front of the little girl with her sweet and honest smile "Yumi" Sachiko whispered and stared fondly at the woman "I miss you" and tears started to fall from her sad blue eyes until it became a sob and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to avoid making noise but she didn't took her eyes away from Yumi and the little girl.

"Welcome home mama!" the little girl screams in delight as the little girl cling to Yumi's leg.

"_Mama? So it's really true" _Sachiko thought after she heard the little girl's word and it really hurts her "I'm too late" Sachiko whispered as she watches Yumi kneels and hugs the little girl.

"I'm home Yukiko but what are you doing here outside?"

"Obaa-chan let me play here while waiting for you as long that I don't go out near the road because she said that I might get hit by a car"

"Obaa-chan was right" Yumi explained to the little girl and stood up "let's go inside now"

"Can I stay here for a while?" Yukiko asked with pleading eyes, Yumi sighs and nodded.

"Alright but don't go near the road" Yumi said and the little girl nodded happily.

After making sure that no one was insight Sachiko compose herself and get's off the car and approach the little girl who looks up at her mesmerized at something that Sachiko couldn't fathom, Sachiko sits eye level in front of the girl and smile but to Sachiko's bewilderment the little girl touches her cheeks that warms her heart and she almost wanted to cry again but she controls herself from breaking down in front of the girl.

Because she made a promise to herself ten years ago after Yumi had left the country that she'll never show any weakness nor cry in front of anyone "don't hold back" the little girl said with a frown while staring into her eyes, Sachiko gape and smiled "your eyes it's beautiful yet so sad" the little girl added innocently.

"_You are truly Yumi's daughter" _Sachiko thought and she could no longer holds the tears that started to fall from her eyes and the little girl took out a handkerchief from the pocket of her clothes and use it to wipes Sachiko's tears.

"Don't cry" the little girl said almost teary eyed now.

"You're too kind" Sachiko said softly and holds the little girl's small hand "but you shouldn't be talking to a stranger, does mama teaches you that?" the little girl nodded "then why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're not a bad person" the little girl answered.

"What makes you think that?" Sachiko asked amused but the little girl stared at her in wonder.

"I don't know"

"Can I hug you for a while?" Sachiko asked unsure and the little girl didn't answer but wraps her small arms to her neck tightly and Sachiko encloses the little girl's body in her arms.

"You're like mama" the little girl whispered into her ear that made her smile and confuses at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Sachiko whispered back.

"I don't know" the little girl answered and frees herself from her embrace.

Sachiko pats the little girl's head "someday you'll understand how a person feels specially adults because right now you're still young and innocent"

"That's what mama always tells me too when I see her cry and asked her why"

"Because your mama doesn't want to hurt and makes you worry about her, but someday when you're old enough you'll understand everything what is happening around you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Sachiko answered with a smile and stood up when she heard Yumi's voice calling the little girl inside the house "mama was calling you, you should go now"

"You're not coming with me?"

"I can't"

"But why?"

"Someday you'll understand, so be good and go inside don't make your mama worries about you"

"Alright" the little girl said and walks towards the door but when she glances back Sachiko was no longer there "she's an angel" Yukiko whispered with a smile and opens the door.

Yoshino and Shimako looks at each other with satisfied smile on their lips after setting the center table in Satou Sei's condominium for their welcoming party for Yumi who just returned to the country.

"Did you give Yumi, Sei sama's address?" Yoshino asked Shimako.

"I did, I called her last night when I get's home" Shimako answered and whispered into Yoshino's ear _"did you inform Sachiko sama about Yumi?"_

"_Oh I did! But unfortunately she's already asleep last night so I just left her a message"_

"_What kind of message?"_

"_I said Fukuzawa Yumi has returned to the country along with her daughter" _Yoshino answered then let out a soft laugh.

"_You did?" _Shimako asked amused and Yoshino nodded with a wide grin.

"_Well she deserves it and if you're thinking that I hate Sachiko sama, let me clear that because I don't and I'm just trying to help her"_

"_Did you tell her about the welcoming party?"_

"_I didn't" _Yoshino answered and before Shimako could asked another question Satou Sei entered the living room carrying some foods followed by Hasekura Rei and Matsuradai Touko.

"Is everything prepared?" Rei asked and puts down the tray she's carrying on top of the table.

"Yes but our other guests hasn't arrived yet" Yoshino answered.

"How many guests are we expecting to arrive?" Touko asked.

"Noriko and Eriko sama wasn't able to come today because both of them are busy and couldn't leave work, but Youko sama and Nana chan called earlier and said that they're on their way here" Shimako answered.

"Speak of the devils" Sei said when they heard the sound of the doorbell and walk towards the door to open it and saw Mizuno Youko and Arima Nana standing outside.

"Sorry were late" Youko said and entered the unit and both women removed their coats and hang it near the door.

"It's alright since our guest of honour wasn't here yet" Sei said and lead the two women inside, one more hour of waiting when they heard the sound of door bell again and everyone stood up excitedly from the floor who were sitting in Indian sit "she's here!" Sei screams excitedly and a broad grin was spread on her lips and rushes to the door followed by everyone except for Yoshino and Shimako who remained behind and shared secret glances to each other.

Sei opened the door and about to hug Yumi when her legs hit something and when she looks down she saw a little girl who was looking up at her, Sei's fore head wrinkled in wonder _"how did Yumi become a small girl?" _Sei thought.

"Sei what are you..." Youko's words were cuts off when she too saw the little girl standing in front of Sei and staring at them with a pair of curious brown eyes which is identical to the person they knew and haven't seen for so many years.

"What's going on...?" Touko's words were also cuts off when she stops next to Youko and saw the little girl, while Rei and Nana didn't say anything when they saw the little girl but frowns, and all of them look behind the little girl when they heard someone laughs softly.

"Yumi?" Sei, Youko, Rei, Touko, and Nana asked in unison then look back at the little girl then back again at Yumi now confuse.

"Hello everyone!" Yumi said with a broad smile then frowns as she see's everyone's reaction "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sei asked bewildered and a little bit loud that scares the little girl who runs back hiding behind Yumi.

"Onee-sama, don't be so loud your scaring Yukiko chan" Shimako said and walks in front of everyone and smiles at the little girl "come here Yukiko chan, don't be scared" Shimako said encouragingly who kneels and open her arms, Yukiko chan came out of hiding and walk towards Shimako and let herself be enclose protectively in the woman's embrace.

"Sorry" Sei said apologetically when Shimako stood up carrying Yukiko chan "but who's the kid?" Sei asked looking back at Yumi and everyone did the same waiting for an answer.

"My daughter" Yumi answered in a clear voice.

"Daughter?" everyone reacted wide eyes and Yumi, Shimako and Yoshino laughs at them.

"It seems like everyone was also surprised" Yoshin said while smiling mischievously.

"Is this the surprise you're telling us last night?" Rei asked.

"Yes it is" Yoshino answered "me and Shimako was also surprised yesterday when Yumi said that she has a daughter but after seeing Yukiko it only makes us laugh because she's so adorable and sweet" Yoshino said and glance at Yukiko chan "right Yukiko chan?" the little girl smiled and giggle.

"Onee-sama, please explain yourself because I didn't hear any news that you got pregnant or you got married" Touko said frustrated.

"I will but I can't tell everyone if we're standing here outside, right?"

"Sorry about that" everyone apologizes and they all get's inside and settle themselves in the living room where a feast of food is waiting.

"We'll take care of Yukiko chan for you as you explain what happened" Yoshino said when everyone has settle's down on the floor.

"Thanks" Yumi said with a smile and looks at the eyes watching her "where should I start?"

"From the very beginning" Youko answered calmly and glance at Yukiko chan who started eating a piece of cake that Shimako and Yoshino has given to the child.

"Alright, but first Shimako, Yoshino could you take Yukiko somewhere that she wouldn't hear us?" Yumi asked and the two women nodded understandingly and left the living room, when Yumi was sure that Yukiko wasn't able to hear them she told everyone the story she told to Shimako and Yoshino last night.

"Does Yuki san mentioned any names of a woman he's dating before he died?" Rei asked and Yumi shook her head.

"He didn't mention anything" Yumi answered sadly, and everyone nodded in understanding.

"What you told us was enough, you don't have to say more" Youko said holding Yumi's hand and the others nodded.

"Is it done now?" Yoshino asked in a low voice.

Sei nodded at Yoshino.

"Shimako, it's done now!" Yoshino shouted and Shimako appeared in the doorway carrying Yukiko chan.

"Let me carry her" Youko said standing up and rushes to Shimako and Yukiko chan looks at Youko "hello Yukiko chan, my name is Mizuno Youko I'm your mother's older sister but just call me Aunt Youko" Youko said.

"Mama's relative?" Yukiko chan asked and glance at her mother.

"You could say that"

"Aunt... Yo...uko" Yukiko chan repeated slowly then let out a smile that made Youko laughs in amusement and extend her arms to receive Yukiko chan in her arm who happily embraces her.

"Yes! Yes! That's right!" Youko said laughing.

"Calm down Youko" Sei said who stood next to the woman.

"But she's so cute"

"I know, I know but let us introduce ourselves too you're not the only person here who wants to be introduce to this adorable little midget here" Sei said.

"It's not midget" Yukiko chan corrected Sei that made everyone looks at her "my name is Fukuzawa Yukiko" Yukiko chan said that made everyone laughs.

"Sorry about that Yukiko chan" Sei said "I'm Satou Sei Aunt Sei for short" and before she could say more Touko interrupted her.

"That's enough Sei sama, it's my turn to introduce myself to Yukiko chan now" Touko said and smiled at the little girl "konichiwa Yukiko chan, I'm Matsuradai Touko a younger sister of your mother but you could call me Aunt Touko as well"

"Relative of mama?" Yukiko chan asked and glance at Youko, Touko nodded.

"It's our turn now" Rei said "just call me Aunt Rei" Rei said simply and glance at Nana.

"I'm your Aunt Nana"

"Mama has so many relatives" Yukiko chan said and counted her fingers.

"You'll understand someday when you get old" Yumi said who stood up and took Yukiko chan from Youko and everyone sits back on the floor.

"Now that everything is settled, let's start the party!" Sei said in a loud voice "but I think no alcohol today" she added in the end.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Feelings and Thoughts

**A/N: **Going to work every day was really tiring specially if you're rushing something and has to finish it on time but everything was just in the beginning, and you just have to bear with it up to the end and there's also a time when a co-worker of yours was envious of you but the only thing I could say is forgive because forgiveness is the first step in moving on.

I don't own Maria Sama Ga Miteru and I apologize to its real owner but I'm an avid fan of Sachiko/Yumi pairs and I love this two characters, although sometimes I hate Yumi's naive attitude but still I love them and they're number one in my list.

To the people who reads my stories... I thank all of you. ^_^

To the people that sent their reviews/comment... I thank all of you and I appreciate it. ^_^

To the people that added my stories to their favorite list... I thank all of you as well. ^_^

* * *

**III**

**Feelings and Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

It was already late that night and Yukiko chan was fast asleep in Sei's bedroom but the welcoming party for Yumi has not ended up yet and they are still telling each other's stories that have happened to them for the past years that they haven't seen each other.

"Now that you've come back in the country, what are your plans? Are you staying for good?" Youko asked Yumi who was silent and listening to her friend's stories.

"Yes I'm staying for good and as for a job, I'll be helping my father with his small business" Yumi answered as her friend's looks at her.

"I don't want to ask you this but I will" Sei interjected and Yumi glance at the woman "how are you?" Sei's question of how are you has a lot of meaning to it and Yumi knows it but before she answer the question she was silent for a few minutes looking down at the foods in her plate, then looks back at her friends.

"For these past years I've been through a lot and I couldn't say that I'm totally fine but after Yukiko has arrived to my life everything was change but..."

"It's still incomplete?" Sei added asking her in confirmation and Yumi nodded.

"Maybe because you still have unsettled past that you have to face" Youko said with full of meaning and Yumi smiled knowingly.

"You're right I still have a past that needs resolve"

"So if by chance are you ready to face her?" Sei asked, by saying her Sei was talking about Sachiko who isn't present at the welcoming party.

"I am" Yumi answered without hesitation.

"That's good to hear then" Sei said with a sigh of relief and glance at their other friends before continuing "are you willing and open to hear some stories about Sachiko for the past ten years after you left?"

"I am" Yumi answered without blinking scared that she might miss a word and when Sei mentioned the woman's name that she haven't heard for the past ten long years, Yumi felt her heart beats so fast and it aches to see the woman again, the woman that she loves the most, and the only woman she holds dear to her heart.

"Why don't you tell Yumi everything Touko since you're the one who was always beside Sachiko" Youko said encouragingly to the younger woman who in return nodded her agreement before looking straight in Yumi's eyes.

"Ten years ago after you left" Touko started "Sachiko onee-sama has change dramatically and has gone back to her old self, the one who is cold and much worse she isolated herself from everyone including us her friends and focuses only her time with her studies and family affairs, she doesn't even talk too much anymore, and every time she smiles everyone knows that it was just for a show because it never really reaches her eyes, until one day her body gives in because of the stress, she recovered from it, but she never change still the same and when I asked her why she's doing it she just gave me a mysterious smile, of course her wedding to Suguru onii-sama wasn't cancelled not until last year when Sachiko onee-sama's grandfather caught Suguru onii-sama with a man and when they confronts him Suguru onii-sama told them the truth and Sachiko onee-sama's grandfather couldn't forgive him so he cancelled the engagement and since then Sachiko onee-sama little by little started to live like the way she does when you're still with her" Touko explained that brings Yumi to tears while listening at the sufferings of her beloved.

"You're not the only one who suffers for the past ten years, so don't you think that it's a little bit unfair that you close your heart to her?" Youko asked but Yumi shook her head.

"I never hated Sachiko sama not once but I was young back then and I was hurt deeply that's why I decided to move away far from her" Yumi answered.

"So you're willing to forgive her for what she did before?" Touko asked full of hope.

"There's nothing to forgive because it wasn't Sachiko sama's fault to begin with, and it can't be help because Sachiko sama loves her family and doesn't want to hurt them"

"And chooses to hurt you instead" Yoshino says in controlled anger "did she really think that it's alright to hurt you but not her family, what kind of thinking is that?"

"You could only say that because you're not the one in her place, Sachiko's life was very complicated because of her family's standing in the society" Rei defended Sachiko "and everyone here knows that Sachiko doesn't have the freedom like we do, so please don't think ill of her I know that Sachiko might be cold sometimes and acts the way she wants and always tell lies, that's because she doesn't want to hurt the people she cares the most" Rei added and everyone became quiet.

When Sachiko arrives in her house after paying Yumi's house a visit she locks herself up into her room, even when her mother knocks and asking her if what was wrong she didn't came out and just lay in her bed and cried silently "I'm already too late" Sachiko whispered repeatedly to herself until she falls back into sleep.

The next morning Sachiko was awaken by a loud knock on the door of her room, irritated she gets up from her bed and opens the door "what?" Sachiko asked irritated.

"You finally get up from your bed" Youko said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want onee-sama?" Sachiko asked disinterested and get's back inside her room and sit in her queen size bed, while Youko controls herself not to lecture her petit soeur for talking to her like that and followed inside closing the door behind her.

"Aunt Sayako calls me this morning and told me that you haven't come out of your room after you get's home yesterday, so where did you go yesterday that made you locks yourself up in your room?"

"It's none of your concern" Sachiko answered, and Youko counted up to ten to calm herself because if she lost her temper now Sachiko would only win this confrontation and she couldn't accept that she's a lawyer and she has to win specially if it's against the almighty Sachiko.

"You know that wasn't the case Sachiko I always worry for you"

"It's nothing really onee-sama there is nothing wrong"

"Is Yumi chan involved in this?" Youko asked with narrow eyes in suspicion but Sachiko just look away avoiding her eyes _"I knew it" _Youko thought "I'm sure you've heard the news that Yumi chan was back in the country?" Youko asked and Sachiko nodded lightly.

"But do you also know that she's not alone?" again Sachiko nodded.

"She's with her daughter" Sachiko answered in a low voice almost to herself and Youko smiled secretly.

"Do you really believe that it was Yumi chan's daughter?"

Sachiko turns and looks at Youko confused "what do you mean?" but Youko just gave her a mysterious smile.

"Tell me what is it that you saw?" Youko asked instead.

"I came to Yumi's house and saw a little girl in fact a split image of Yumi and her name was Yukiko if I'm not mistaken and she calls Yumi, mama" Sachiko answered and looks at Youko.

"I suggest that you reconcile with Yumi chan and clear's everything between the two of you"

"What good does it make? Yumi hates me and there's a big possibility that she's already married to someone and has a daughter now"

"I think you've misunderstood everything, just talk to Yumi chan to make things clear between the two of you" Youko said, and let out a sigh "Yumi isn't married to anyone" Youko added.

"What do you mean onee-sama?"

"It's up to you to find out now" Youko whispered holding Sachiko's hand "I don't want to see the two of you again getting hurt just because of misunderstandings, you and Yumi chan has already suffered enough, so stop pretending and let out yourself from your shell" Youko said "follow what your heart tells you"

"Onee-sama I..." but Sachiko couldn't finish her words and Youko wipes the tears in Sachiko's cheek that has started to fall.

"I know how you feel even if you don't say anything and it's alright" Youko said enclosing Sachiko in a protective embrace and Sachiko cried silently in her shoulder, Ogasawara Sayako wipes her tears as she listens outside her daughter's room and it hurts her so much that she couldn't do anything to help nor ease the pain that her daughter was suffering from and when she heard footsteps coming she walks away from her daughters room.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Taking Chances

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait... but here's the new chapter.

Enjoy! ^_^

By the way for my readers of Heart of the Maidens I apologize because I deleted it because my file was corrupted... so sad..huhuhu (-_-)

This chapter has been edited because I believe I miss some details with my grammar here... huhuhu (-_-) sad face and I apologize because sometimes I don't re-read my work and just publish them.

**IV**

**Taking Chances**

"Yukiko chan, don't be choosy with your food" Touko said when she caught the little girl separating some onion leafs from the pasta she ordered at the Matsuradai Hospital cafeteria.

"But I don't like onions" Yukiko chan answered, and Touko shook her head and smiled at the girl encouragingly.

"You know if you're choosy with your foods you won't grow up as beautiful as your mama" Touko said and the girl stared at her in wonder that made Touko sigh _"I can't believe it's so hard to deal with kids" _Touko thought and remembered the reason if why she has to spend time with Yukiko chan for the whole day.

_Touko was on her way to the Matsuradai Hospital that her family owns where she works as one of the doctors when she receives a call from her onee-sama Fukuzawa Yumi "ah Touko chan, sorry if I disturb you but I need your help today are you free?" Yumi asked from the other end of line and even though she's not free that day she answered yes "great! Could you please take care of Yukiko for me today?"_

"_W..."_

"_Please?" Yumi's voice said pleadingly._

"_Alright" Touko answered in resignation._

"_Thank you Touko chan! I'll be waiting for you here at my house"_

"_I'll be there" Touko said and call for a taxi to drive her to the Fukuzawa residence where she was meet by Yumi as soon as the taxi stops in front of the house "you looks like in a hurry?" Touko asked in wonder as she looks at her onee-sama who nodded._

"_Well I have an important meeting to attend today and my parents were also busy so I couldn't ask them to take care of Yukiko that's why I called you and luckily for me that you're free" Yumi answered._

"_Well I'm not really free because I still have my shift" Touko thought but didn't say anything "so where's Yukiko chan?" she asked instead, and looks at the front door of the Fukuzawa residence when it opens and a little girl in t-shirt and short came out._

"_Good morning Aunt Touko" Yukiko chan said happily and walk towards the woman._

"_Good morning to you too Yukiko chan" Touko said with a warm and welcoming smile._

"_Mama says that I'll be spending the whole day with you today?"_

"_Yes that's right because mama has some business to attend to, so while she's away you'll be staying with me" Touko answered and offered her hand to the little girl who grabs it excitedly._

"_Alright!" _Yukiko chan said.

"_I better go now if I don't want to be late" _Yumi said and give Yukiko chan a goodbye kiss.

"Mama was beautiful but I met a person much more beautiful than her" Yukiko chan's voice said that makes Touko's mind returns at the present.

"Beautiful person?" Touko asked her with a frown.

"She's like an angel but her eyes was sad" Yukiko chan answered innocently, but Touko has became suspicious if who was the person that Yukiko chan has met.

"Yukiko chan, where did you meet this person?"

"In front of our house" Yukiko chan answered who was now starting to eat.

After hearing the place where the woman has appeared Touko felt a sudden worry for the kid because she's thinking that the woman might be the real mother of Yukiko chan who left the kid in the orphanage.

"Did you tell your mama about this?" Touko asked but Yukiko chan shook her head.

"Am I in trouble?" Yukiko chan asked in a moment scared and almost wanted to cry that makes Touko panic.

"Of course not, but could you describe this beautiful woman you met?"

"Her hair was long and color black, she's tall and has a sad blue eyes but she's also kind" Yukiko chan answered and Touko ponders at the description of the woman that Yukiko chan has describe and there's only one person that would fit the description but she shook her head casting off the possibility.

"_That's impossible there's no way that Sachiko onee-sama knows that Yumi sama has returned unless someone told her" _

"And she's like mama" Yukiko chan added that confuses her more.

"What do you mean Yukiko chan that she's like your mama?"

"I don't know when I hug her she feels like mama"

"You hug a person you don't know?" Touko asked gaping and Yukiko chan nodded innocently.

"Because the beautiful person asked me too and she's sad so I hug her"

"But Yukiko chan talking to a stranger was a no, no"

"I know but she's not a bad person" Yukiko chan defended the unknown person and Touko knew that she wouldn't win against the kid's reasoning and it only reminds her more and more of that person with the same strong personality as this kid has.

"Alright just don't do it again because mama will worry about you"

"Okay" Yukiko chan said and gets back with her food.

"Miss Ogasawara, the presenter from Azuria Industry [non existent] was now waiting at the conference room" Sachiko's secretary informed her through the intercom when she answered it.

"I'll be there" Sachiko answered and puts down the phone and gets up from her swivel chair and walk towards the door and came out of her office.

Outside her secretary was waiting for her and together they walk towards the conference room, when Sachiko's secretary opens the door for her and she entered the room she looks around and saw different faces which are new to her eyes but she froze when she saw one familiar face that was also looking back at her shock. Because it was the face that would never leave her thoughts, the face that she haven't seen for so long and the face that always gives courage and strength to her _"Yumi!" _Sachiko's mind screams, and tried to walk steadily to the seat provided for her when she felt her knees buckle.

After taking a sit she glance at Yumi again whose face was now unreadable and obviously avoiding her eyes which makes her sad and felt a sudden pain in her chest.

When Yumi saw Sachiko entering the room she was shock at first but she hid her emotions and blames herself silently for not knowing that the company that she'll be visiting was part of the Ogasawara Inc. _"you're really an idiot Yumi" _Yumi scolds to herself and pretend that she doesn't know Sachiko and tried her best to avoid those beautiful blue eyes because if she looks back she might not be able to hold herself and she doesn't want that to happen, because she doesn't want to ruined Sachiko's reputation and that meeting because hers and Sachiko's family business was in line.

And there would be a time where they could talk but not in front of everyone and this isn't the right time that's why she has to hold back. Even if it pains her not to look at the person she loves and missed the most _"I'm sorry Sachiko sama"_ Yumi thought and listen as the meeting has started.

"_Do you really hate me that much Yumi?" _Sachiko asked silently while watching Yumi speaks to the meeting, the woman was no longer the same person she knew ten years ago.

After the meeting Sachiko tried to approach Yumi inside the conference room but before she could approach the woman she was interrupted by her secretary.

"Miss Ogasawara, you're next meeting will be within thirty minutes" her secretary said that caught her attention for a minute.

"Cancel it" Sachiko said ignoring her secretary's protest and look for Yumi in the room again but she could no longer find the woman, and when she rushes out of the conference room Yumi wasn't there either _"where could she be?" _Sachiko thought desperately while looking around because she couldn't let Yumi leave until she clears everything between them.

"Miss Ogasawara is something wrong?" her secretary asked again who followed her outside the conference room.

"Yes, I'm trying to find Fukuzawa Yumi one of the representatives from Azuria Industry, the woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, have you seen her?"

"I think I do ma'am but she already left right after the meeting"

"No" Sachiko shook her head and turn around and run towards the elevator "no, she can't leave just yet we still need to talk" Sachiko repeated in a whisper and after boarding the elevator she press the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach its destination.

When the elevator door opens she rushes out to the lobby and looks around but there's no sign of Yumi anywhere and it makes Sachiko wants to cry in frustration and disappointment "no, no, please don't" Sachiko repeated who was now becoming paler and paler as she tried to look for Yumi, until she felt a hand touches her shoulder lightly and assuring.

When Sachiko glance back slowly her tears started to fall from her beautiful yet sad blue eyes as she saw the person touching her it was Yumi, her beloved Yumi.

"It's been a while onee-sama" Yumi whispered with a smile.

Sachiko turns around and without a word embraces Yumi who holds her tightly and it helps her to ease the pain and sadness that she suffered for ten long years.

Sachiko cried silently at first in Yumi's shoulder until it became a sob, Yumi was now back in her arms and she'll never let go of her not again.

This is the Yumi she loves the most, her life and her everything, ah! How she miss Yumi!

The Yumi who comforts her, the Yumi that gives joy to her life and the only Yumi she needs to be complete.

"Onee-sama, everyone was looking at us now, you're making a scene" Yumi whispered teasingly that made Sachiko smile but she didn't look up because she doesn't care anymore if how does other people see's her, this is the real her not the high and mighty Ogasawara Sachiko that everyone knows.

"Let them watch as long as they want, cause I don't care anymore as long that you're here" Sachiko whispered and doesn't want to let go because she's afraid that everything might just be a dream and Yumi will suddenly disappeared from her sight again and she couldn't let that happens, not again.

"Onee-sama, let's talk somewhere" Yumi whispered and raises Sachiko's face "I don't want to have a talk in front of everyone you know" Yumi said mischievously but Sachiko looks at her unsure, Yumi sighs and took a hold of Sachiko's cold hand "if I hold you like this will you come with me?"

"Yes"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. The Truth

**V**

**The Truth**

**

* * *

**

Yumi leads Sachiko out of the building without letting go of Sachiko's hand and call for a taxi and the two of them get's in "to Yamanaka Mountain [non existent] please" Yumi said to the driver after settling herself next to Sachiko at the back seat and the driver nodded without a word.

It was a two hour drive to the Yamanaka Mountain and both women was quiet and in deep thoughts the whole time until they reaches the Yamanaka Mountain, after getting off the taxi Sachiko looks around and saw only trees .

"Let's go" Yumi said after the taxi has left and walks ahead of Sachiko to the forest and Sachiko followed behind her.

"Where are we?" Sachiko asked and walks beside Yumi.

"You'll find out soon" Yumi answered.

When they reach an open area which is a cliff, Yumi stops at the edge of the cliff and faces Sachiko who was looking at her confused "this is Yuki's secret place!" Yumi began and her eyes was now becoming watery but Sachiko didn't say anything nor move from her place and just watch Yumi and waited for her to continue "he brought me here ten years ago before I left the country" Yumi continued with a sad smile "the day after you rejected me and told me that you'll be marrying Kashiwagi san..." Yumi allowed her tears to fall from her eyes and didn't bother wiping them out "I was deeply hurt and almost given up everything but Yuki drag me out of my room frustrated and brought me here" Yumi said with a chuckle when she remembers her brother "without Yuki at my side during those time I may not be able to recover from that depression and even if I understand your reasons it was still hard for me to accept back then..."

"And three years ago Yuki comes back home to this country to pay our parents a visit but he died because of a car accident before he could go back at my side, you've heard about it right?"

"Suguru san told me but I didn't show up in his funeral because I'm scared and not strong enough to face you again" Sachiko answered almost in a whisper and Yumi nodded understandingly.

"I didn't come home either during his funeral because I can't accept the fact that my brother was already dead... until two years ago a nun from an orphanage approach me and told me about a little girl that has been left in their care, I was surprised at first and the nun explained it to me that Yuki's name was indicated in the child's registration as it's father but the mother was anonymous, so I visited the orphanage to see for myself and there I saw a child who looks exactly like me and Yuki but Yuki never mentioned any names of a woman he's dating before and I doubt if he ever knows about the child's existence and asked myself if who would take her of her now that he's dead, of course no one will answer my question!" Yumi said with a sad smile and Sachiko gasped as she listens to Yumi's stories "her name was Yukiko and I adopted her and now she's my daughter... and my parents agrees to it too, and when I come back home everyone was surprised to hear that I have a daughter and make a fuss about it but I explained everything to them just like what I'm doing now" Yumi finishes and faces the cliff again "this place holds two of my important memories the first one is when Yuuki brought me here the first time and the second one will be today"

"But why would you bring me here?" Sachiko asked and stood at her side but Yumi didn't look at Sachiko and pointed the view ahead of them it was the sunset covering the whole city and Sachiko watches gape at its beauty because little by little the orange and red color of sunset envelops the city.

"Yuki told me that life must go on for there is still tomorrow as long that you don't give up and lose hope... I thought Yuki was weird back then but after he shows me this beautiful sight, I told myself that my brother has beaten me up to it, that he matured faster than me but after he left without even saying goodbye I shouted that he's a coward and a liar at the top of my lungs in a cliff like this and after that I felt relieve and my life has started to change and it's also because of Yukiko's help"

"I'm sorry if you suffered a lot" Sachiko said and holds Yumi's hand that makes her glance at the woman.

"Don't be sorry because I'm not the only one who suffers for the past years, so why don't you tell me your story for this past ten years?" Sachiko sighs then nodded.

"After the day we separated I was still hopeful that maybe things can still be change that everything is going to be alright but I was wrong" Sachiko started and sighs again and glance at Yumi "after I heard from Touko that you left the country, my hopes were crush so I focuses myself to my studies and to the family businesses and tried to forget about you and I don't even care about my marriage to Suguru san anymore but luckily for me that my family doesn't set the wedding date yet that's why I'm very thankful for that, I even tried avoiding our friends because I thought that even if their around they couldn't help me and it only reminds me of you but I think I was wrong, and I even thought that this is it for my life but when I fell because of stress that has build up in my body, I thought that maybe there's still hope between us and even if it's little I wish for it so hard and I tried my hardest to recover and succeeded but last year when my engagement with Suguru san was cancelled I was really happy and started to rebuild myself the way I used to be when you were still around" Sachiko said "so that would be all for my story" Sachiko ended and looks at the city which is now starting to lit up as darkness approaches like a star providing lights at the dark sky.

"Sachiko..." Yumi started to say, to get Sachiko's attention and she succeeded because the woman was now facing her "I will tell you this again after ten long years and I don't want to look back to that painful past but whatever your response might be tonight I will accept it and respects your decision"

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I... I umm... I'm..."

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked impatiently because the words that Yumi couldn't was making her heart beats fast.

"I'm trying but...I... umm... I can't say it!" Yumi screams and step back away from Sachiko who frowns at her.

"What is it that you can't say?" Sachiko asked irritated now.

"That I'm still...i...n"

"Yumi! Spill it out!" Sachiko screams in frustration and grab Yumi's both hands preventing her from escaping when she tried to step back again and to Sachiko's shock she saw tears in Yumi's eyes.

"I'm scared" Yumi finally says in a low voice and Sachiko knows what Yumi meant by those words and embraces the woman.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you before and I promise that it won't going to happen again" Sachiko whispered and Yumi looks at her "I love you" Sachiko said as tears started to fall from her eyes "I love you Yumi and it never change for the past years" Sachiko confesses but Yumi shook her head.

"I love you too Sachiko but still... we can't be together" Yumi said and free herself from Sachiko's embrace.

"Why not?" Sachiko asked confused.

"You love your family and you have a reputation to consider, you're not like me" Yumi answered looking away.

"To hell with that reputation!" Sachiko shouted in anger and her blue eyes has become cold and fierce but it changes into soft and loving when Sachiko saw Yumi's honest brown eyes "I don't care how people see's me as long that you're at my side and I had enough with my family for meddling in my entire life, I don't even care anymore if they strip off the name of Ogasawara from me" Sachiko said softly and approach Yumi who didn't move this time "because I love you and I can't let you go for the second time, you are my life Yumi my everything, so please don't let go" Sachiko said with pleading eyes and Yumi slowly nodded.

"I won't and that's a promise" Yumi said.

Touko was sitting inside her car outside the Fukuzawa residence after she drops off Yukiko chan with her grandparents when she noticed someone standing at the dark side of the street and looking at the house but she couldn't see clearly that's why she decided to gets off the car but when she did the person she saw was no longer standing there "who could it be?" she whispered as she looks around but didn't saw anyone.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Sachiko and Yumi's problem might have been settled down but there are still some mysteries waiting to be discovered...

But all and all I hope you enjoy...

Because this would take a while before I could post the next chapter...

For I am a lazy person...

Who loves to sleep during weekends...

And loves to write at work... *v*

Have Nice Day Mina-san & Gonkigenyo! ^_^


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: **Here's my new chapter for this story and I apologize for some errors in my grammar from the previous chapters and as for the spelling I check and re – read my work... alright?

Again I apologize...

As for the readers I don't force you to read my stories and if ever you don't like it just click the exit, don't waste your time reading the contents. (^_^)

And as for the saying goes "You can't always pleased everybody"

Again thank you for those who like this story...

Ah! Let me clear some parts of the stories about Yuki... well he died in a car accident in Japan when he pays a visit to his and Yumi's parents, so basically he's been staying with Yumi abroad the whole time well he's a loving brother... for my story, and about Yukiko the orphanage that I'm talking about in this story was also in abroad, so it's the first visit of Yukiko to Japan.

Now I've said too much already so here it come the chapter six!

* * *

**VI**

**Acceptance  
**

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you there was someone standing in the dark near Yumi sama's house!" Touko said exaggeratedly to her best friend Nijo Noriko, whom she called on the phone when she reaches her house.

"Did you inform Yumi sama about this?"

"I haven't but I'm planning to call her later" Touko answered and Noriko has become silent "still there?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking... was it really a person you saw?"

"Of course it is! I know what I saw and I'm pretty sure that it was a person"

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"I don't know because the place was dark"

"My advice to you as your friend is rest for the night and we'll talk about this tomorrow"

"Noriko!"

"Let it rest for tonight Touko, I'll see you tomorrow morning and we'll discuss this" Noriko said and hang up.

"Fine!" Touko screams at the phone.

* * *

"Ready?"Yumi asked and glance at Sachiko while holding the door knob to her house.

"Yes" Sachiko answered calmly.

Yumi opens the door silently and inhaled some air to relax her pounding heart "I'm home!" Yumi said out loud announcing her arrival to the people inside the house.

"Welcome home Yu..." Mrs. Fukuzawa's words were cuts off and her eyes became wide in surprised when she saw the person standing next to Yumi at the door.

Sachiko became stiff at her place when she saw Mrs. Fukuzawa's reaction after seeing her but she was able to relax herself when she felt Yumi's hand touching hers and looks at Mrs. Fukuzawa calmly and smiled honestly to the woman.

"Yumi, what is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked calmly.

Yumi look straight in her mother's eyes while holding Sachiko's hand, who in return squeeze it lightly "I'm in love with Sachiko sama"

"..."

"And Sachiko sama feels the same way towards me"

"..."

"Mom?"

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighs "do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yes"

Mrs. Fukuzawa looks at Sachiko "do you truly love my daughter?"

"Yes ma'am" Sachiko answered in a calm voice and sincere eyes.

"..."

"Mom?"

"Does the two of you realize the consequences of this relationship?"

Yumi and Sachiko glance at each other then nodded.

"We do" both women answered in unison.

"Then both of you are ready to face it?"

"Yes"

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighs again and looks at the two women standing in front of her both with determined eyes _"they truly love each other" _she thought.

"Mom, are you mad?" Yumi asked, and Mrs. Fukuzawa shook her head.

"There's no reason to be mad" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered with a smile.

Yumi and Sachiko let out a sigh of relief.

"_One down" _Yumi and Sachiko thought.

"And expect my support to the end because I care for the happiness of my family more than anything else in this world" Mrs. Fukuzawa added.

Yumi shed the tear that escapes her eyes and smiled at the teary eyed Sachiko who smiled back.

And to Mrs. Fukuzawa's bewilderment Yumi and Sachiko bow their heads as low as possible to show their appreciation for the first person who accept their relationship "thank you very much!" the two women said out loud.

"That's enough, raise your heads please" Mrs. Fukuzawa said while wiping her own tears.

Yumi and Sachiko straightened their body as ordered and look at the woman.

"Come here" Mrs. Fukuzawa said with an open arms and the two women came closer and they were enclosed in a protective embrace "you two had suffered enough, so it's alright now" Mrs. Fukuzawa said assuring.

At first it was just a silent cry coming from Yumi and Sachiko until it became a sob and Mrs. Fukuzawa embrace them tightly and it lasted for almost thirty minutes before the two women could calm themselves.

"By the way where's Yukiko?" Yumi asked after separating herself from her mother's embrace.

"She's already asleep" Mrs. Fukuzawa answered and Yumi nodded.

* * *

Mr. Fukuzawa stared in disbelief at the three women sitting in front of him in the living room, when he arrived earlier his wife and daughter lead him to the living room and there he saw Ogasawara Sachiko standing at the center and looking at him with those sincere blue eyes but the surprised didn't end there.

The three women let him rest for a while and let him ate some snacks to rest and when they're sure that he's ready the three women told him about the true relationship of his daughter and Ogasawara Sachiko.

"You two are out of your minds!" Mr. Fukuzawa said in outburst but Yumi and Sachiko didn't budge from their seats nor shows any fear.

"We love each other Dad!" Yumi said defending themselves who stood up.

"But Yumi, this isn't right" Mr. Fukuzawa said in a soft and fatherly voice, but Yumi shook her head.

"What is it that isn't right Dad? I love Sachiko sama!"

"Yumi..."

"Was it really that hard to understand Dad?" Yumi asked and Mr. Fukuzawa could see the pain registering in her daughter's eyes.

Mrs. Fukuzawa approaches her husband and squeezes his hand lightly.

"You agreed to them didn't you?" Mr. Fukuzawa asked his wife who nodded.

"They've suffered enough for the past ten years don't you think it's time for them to be happy?"

"But they would only suffer more if..."

"Enough" Mrs. Fukuzawa said softly to her husband "I know how you feels and I understand, but Yumi and Sachiko san's happiness were in line and the only thing we could do is to give our full support to them"

Mr. Fukuzawa looks at her daughter and glances at Sachiko, and let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright" Mr. Fukuzawa said finally that made the three women looks and smile at each other "but" Mr. Fukuzawa added to get Yumi and Sachiko's attention.

"But?" Yumi and Sachiko asked.

"You have to promise me that the two of you will never give up no matter what happens and no matter what other people might say" Mr. Fukuzawa said with a smile and both women nodded, when Mr. Fukuzawa look at Sachiko "welcome to the family Sachiko san"

"Thank you sir" Sachiko said politely.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... Sachiko san, it's Dad not sir, alright?" Mr. Fukuzawa corrected Sachiko who smiled shyly.

"And call me mom too" Mrs. Fukuzawa added, this time Sachiko was now blushing and avoided everyone eyes "so what's the answer Sachiko san?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked the woman teasingly.

"Al... alright Mom" Sachiko answered and look at Mrs. Fukuzawa before turning her gaze to Mr. Fukuzawa who was smiling broadly "Dad"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Rejection

**A/N:** Hmm... What should I say?

Couldn't think of anything so here it is my seventh chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**VII**

**Rejection**

**

* * *

**

When Sachiko arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion she smiled politely at her mother Ogasawara Sayako who meets her up at the front door of the house.

"I'm home mother"

"Welcome home Sachiko, do you want to have dinner now?"

Sachiko shook her head.

"I already ate dinner at Yumi's house"

"Yumi chan was back?" Ogasawara Sayako asked surprised.

Sachiko nodded.

"How is she? Did you talk to her?"

"She's fine, and she's a little bit different now from the person you've known ten years ago and yes we had a talk"

"How was it?"

Sachiko was silent while staring at her mother who looks back at her with anticipation.

Well her mother knows everything, how she feels for Yumi and what happened ten years ago between them but her mother couldn't do anything but to watch.

"Yumi was still in love with me" Sachiko answered quietly and her mother gasped "and I also admitted to her that I still love her..."

"..."

"And we told her parents how we feel towards each other"

"..."

"They accepted us" Sachiko finishes and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ogasawara Sayako stared at her daughter happily while nodding her head and embrace Sachiko who embraces her back.

"I'm happy for you Sachiko" Ogasawara Sayako whispered and Sachiko nodded without letting go.

-o-

Sei was awaken from her deep slumber when she heard the persistent sound of the door bell, irritated she opened her eyes and gets up from her bed to open the door and shoo the person who was disturbing her sleep.

"Good morning Sei sama!" two people greeted her apologetically yet with a smile of satisfaction registered on their faces after she opened the door, it was Touko and Noriko.

"What does the two of you wants with me?" Sei asked and leads the two inside and into the kitchen where she started to prepare some breakfast.

"We're worried about something" Touko answered after taking a seat and Noriko did the same.

Sei smiled teasingly at the two of them and Touko knew that Sei was thinking about something and she doesn't like the idea that was now running on the woman's head.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, stop it" Touko said irritated "Noriko and I are nothing like that"

"Nothing like what?" Sei asked with a broad smile "or you're just shy to admit it?" Sei asked but before Touko could say anything more Noriko spoke up.

"Sei sama, we didn't come here to be teased" Noriko said calmly but Sei ignored the woman and continued teasing Touko who was now turning red in frustration "Sei sama, will you listen!" Noriko shouted that caught Sei's attention.

"Alright, what is it?" Sei asked turning her gaze to Noriko.

"It's about Yumi sama"

"What about her?"

Noriko glance at Touko who nodded and both women looks at Sei with troubled eyes "Someone was lurking around Yumi sama's house last night when I drop Yukiko chan to her grandparents" Touko explained.

"Maybe it's just a bystander" Sei concluded.

"I don't think so because that someone, whoever it is was standing in the dark and looking at Yumi sama's house"

"Did you tell Yumi chan about this?"

"I haven't told anyone yet except you and Noriko"

"Good" Sei said with a nod that confuses the two women.

"Good?" Noriko asked.

"I have a plan"

"Plan?" Touko and Noriko asked in unison.

"Yes, the three of us we'll discover whoever that someone lurking around Yumi chan's house"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Touko asked worriedly "maybe we could just hire a detective to investigate"

"If you don't want to come its fine I could do it alone" Sei said and glance at Noriko "same to you Noriko"

Touko was silent for a few minutes then nodded.

"Alright I'll come with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"What about you Noriko?" Sei asked.

"If Touko will go then I will too"

-o-

Sachiko holds her face that was now turning red that has been slap by her grandfather in front of her parents.

"Stop this nonsense talks Sachiko!" the head of the Ogasawara family shouted in anger.

That morning after having a talk with her mother Sachiko told her grandfather and father about her relationship with Yumi and her grandfather became angry and slap her that shocks her parents but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry grandfather but I love Yumi" Sachiko said looking straight at the old man's eyes "and even if you're against it I don't care, I'm not letting any of you controls my life again now that Yumi was back in my life and I don't care if what other people might say"

Sachiko's grandfather closed his fist and pointed the door "get out! I don't want to see your face ever again! You are a disgrace to this family!"

Sachiko hid her emotions and controls herself not to cry in front of her family and with a smirk on her face she bowed her head in front of her grandfather and parents "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, excuse me" Sachiko said and left without looking back.

When Sachiko reaches her room she locks the door and tears started to fall from her eyes "I can't stay here" she whispered and started packing her clothes.

-o-

A tinted black van has stop not far from the Fukuzawa residence and its four passengers has look around to see if someone suspicious was lurking around.

"Why am I being drag into this again?" Youko asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion while looking at Sei who was just smiling mischievously.

Youko was on her way to her office to a famous law firm where she works as one of its top performing attorneys, but before she could enter the building Sei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and drags her to the van and forces her to get in.

"And what are we doing near Yumi chan's house?"

"Because someone is lurking around suspiciously at Yumi chan's house last night and Touko and Noriko here was worried about it and asked for my help, so we plan to investigate if who it was"

"Then why am I included in this investigation?" Youko asked one eyebrow raise.

"Well someone might suspect us and call the police so if ever we need a lawyer to defend ourselves that's why you're here, besides aren't you worried about your little sister?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then just shut up and look around"

"Quiet" Touko said in a hush when she saw a woman looking around then look at the Fukuzawa house.

"What do we have here?" Sei asked in a whisper as they watch the woman came near at the house.

"Do any of you bring a camera?" Youko asked urgently.

"There's one in the compartment" Sei answered and Youko took it out "what are you planning to do?"

"Taking picture as an evidence"

"Now you're interested?" Sei asked teasingly.

Youko shot Sei warning look and focus the camera at the woman then started taking pictures.

-o-

When Sachiko reaches the tall gate of the Ogasawara compound a black Mercedes car was already waiting for her at the other side.

When the door to the driver seats opened Kashiwagi Suguru gets off and faces her with his usual cunning smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sachiko asked coldly.

"You don't have to be so cold towards me you know"

"You haven't answered my question"

"I figured that you might need a ride, so here I am waiting"

"I'm not in the mood to chit chat with you" Sachiko said and exited the gate and waited for a taxi.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business" Sachiko answered without glancing at Suguru.

"I could take you there?"

"No, thank you"

"Is it to Yumi chan's house?"

"Shut up!"

"Then tell me"

"Stop pestering me!" Sachiko shouted in frustration after she faces Suguru who frowns when he saw her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" Suguru asked in controlled anger and tried to touch Sachiko's face but Sachiko avoided his hand.

"Don't touch me"

"Sa chan..."

"It's none of your business Suguru san" Sachiko said and Suguru closed his fist and grab Sachiko's hand and drag her into the car "what are you doing?" Sachiko asked surprised and tried to free herself from Suguru's grip but to no avail.

"I'll take you to the place where you should belong not here" Suguru answered dangerously and Sachiko didn't protest anymore when Suguru opened the door to the passenger seat.

-o-

Yumi was cleaning Yuki's old room to become Yukiko's room when she heard her mother's voice calling out to her.

"Yumi chan! Yumi chan, could you come down for a minute? You have guests"

"I'll be there!" Yumi answered and rushes downstairs but she was surprised and stops on her track after seeing her guests.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Family

**A/N:** Ah! my eyes hurts now but well I couldn't stop my self for writing this chapter and since tomorrow is my day off...I'll be sleeping for the whole day again.. (-_-) hehe

so here it is! my chapter eight for those people who are still awake and just read the chapter seven well I should say you're lucky because I uploaded chapter eight!

Alright enough with me now and Just bear with me because sometimes it takes me a while before I could think of another idea on how to progress in my stories.

And I apologize for that...

Happy reading!

* * *

**IIX**

**Family**

**

* * *

**

"Sachiko?" Yumi asked worriedly when she saw the woman's cheek which is now purple in color, then look at the man carrying a bag who was standing behind Sachiko suspiciously.

The man was Kashiwagi Suguru, Sachiko's cousin and ex fiancé.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Yumi chan, I don't know what happened to Sa chan either" Suguru said.

"It's not Suguru san's fault" Sachiko said "he just happens to be passing by at my house and saw me"

"If you say so" Yumi said with a sigh and look at Sachiko with concern "what happened?" Yumi asked softly and touches Sachiko's face and when she saw Sachiko flinch in pain, she removes her hand right away but Sachiko caught it.

"Don't..." Sachiko whispered and Yumi saw tears falling from the woman's eyes.

Yumi hold Sachiko's hand and glance at Suguru "please wait for me at the living room" Yumi said and Suguru nodded "I'll take you to my room" Yumi whispered to Sachiko and lead the woman to her room.

-o-

"Did you guys saw that?" Sei asked her three companions inside the van when the suspicious woman who was lurking around has walk away from the Fukuzawa residence and pretend as a passerby when a black Mercedes Benz stops in front of the house.

And the four of them were shock when they saw the two people get's off from the car it was Ogasawara Sachiko and Kashiwagi Suguru.

"What are those two doing here?" Sei asked and glances at Youko who shrugged, and when Sei and Youko glance at Touko the younger woman shook her head.

"I don't have any idea either"

"Could it be that Sachiko sama and Yumi sama had already talk to each other?" Noriko suggested.

"That's possible" Youko answered.

"But when did it happen?" Touko asked confused "Yumi sama didn't say anything about this"

"We'll ask them later but first we have to deal with that suspicious woman" Sei said and pointed the woman who now get's in a taxi and started the car engine.

"What are you planning?" Youko asked.

"We will follow her around"

"Are you nuts?" Youko asked in outburst.

"No, I'm only concerned for a dear friend that's why I'm doing this, don't tell me you don't care whatever might happens to Yumi chan?" Sei asked that silences Youko and look away pouting "that's better" Sei added and winked at Touko and Noriko who were watching them in disbelief.

-o-

"Tell me what happened?" Yumi asked Sachiko after closing the door behind her and Sachiko sits on her bed.

"I told my family about us and my mother accepted it but my grandfather couldn't" Sachiko answered looking down at the floor.

"What about your father?"

"He didn't say anything"

"I see"

"I'm no longer a part of Ogasawara family" Sachiko said with a chuckle "my own family has out casted me" Sachiko added and looks up at Yumi with mix emotions.

Yumi leans forward to Sachiko and touches the woman's face with a solemn look in her eyes "listen to me Sachiko, even if your family out casted you, you still have me and my parents you know that" Sachiko nodded with a little smile formed on her lips "and you still have Aunt Sayako who accepted our relationship so don't lose hope I'm sure your grandfather would understand one day"

"Even so it was still painful"

"I know" Yumi said comfortingly and hugs Sachiko whose body started shaking uncontrollably and Yumi knew that Sachiko was crying.

-o-

After Yumi had convince Sachiko to rest she then go downstairs to have a talk with Suguru and proceeded to the living room where she found Suguru playing with Yukiko and when they saw her Yukiko smiled at her.

"Yukiko, could you go and ask your grandmother to prepare some snacks?"

"Alright" Yukiko answered and looks up at Suguru "Uncle Suguru we'll play again later alright?"

"Of course we will" Suguru answered and Yukiko runs out of the living room.

"Yukiko, no running in the house" Yumi reminded the little girls who stops and walk towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know that you're a strict mother Yumi chan" Suguru said teasingly.

"It's none of your business" Yumi said and sitted herself in a single sofa opposite to Suguru "Sachiko was already resting in my room"

"That's good to hear then"

"Are you planning to say where Sachiko is right now to her family?"

"Even if I don't tell them they'll know right away because Sa chan has few friends and they could be counted in fingers but don't worry too much about it, the Ogasawara family won't bother you and I'm sure her grandfather would forgives her after a week since Sa chan was his favorite grand daughter"

"I hope you're right" Yumi said with a sigh.

"Trust me in this Yumi chan I'm on your side" Suguru said raising his right arm as if saying a pledge that made her smile.

"Alright"

"By the way I have a question for you and it's personal but I hope that you won't get mad at me"

"What is it?"

"It's about Yukiko chan"

"What about her?"

"I was wondering if who the father was"

"Her father died three years ago" Yumi said and explained everything to Suguru whose eyes were wide in surprised when she finishes her story "your thinking that it was tragic for Yukiko aren't you?"

Suguru shook his head.

"I'm not instead I was thinking how lucky Yukiko is to have you as her mother, now that Yuki was gone"

"For you and the others maybe but for me I'm the lucky one to have Yukiko in my life because she change me and makes me strong for everything"

-o-

Sei stops the van not far from the hotel where the taxi they are following had stop and watch as the woman get's off the taxi and entered the hotel.

"Should we follow?" Touko asked while watching the woman.

"We better be" Youko answered firmly while holding tightly the camera.

"You're really into this aren't you Youko?" Sei asked teasingly.

"Shut up Sei, besides were already here so the only thing we could do now was to follow that woman up to the end" Youko answered reasonably "go and park the van we will wait for you at the hotel's lobby" Youko said and opened the door at the passenger seat while Touko and Noriko gets off the van too and followed Youko who started walking towards the hotel.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Sei joins the others.

"Any information?" Sei asked to the three women.

"Yes, we've got her name" Youko answered.

"What's her name?"

"Sayuri Amamiya"

"That surely fits her name" Sei commented and Youko shot her a warning look "any other information regarding Sayuri san?" Sei asked changing the subject.

"She arrived in Japan two days ago"

"Anything else?"

"That's all I've got from the information clerk"

"So what now?" Noriko asked.

"We should talk to Yumi chan first, maybe she knows the woman before we conclude" Sei answered and the other three women nodded their agreement.

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **was the name Amamiya Sayuri familiar to you or you've heard her name before I'm sure you did...

well I burrowed that name from one of my favorite anime because I think Amamiya and Yuki looks good on each other same color of hair and eyes... hehehe

Alright! Alright! that's enough Azurean, you have to go to sleep now.

Good night everyone till next time...

I don't know when was that maybe tomorrow night again?

what do you think? ^_^


	9. Unwanted Truth

**A/N:** Now, now... my head hurts because my mind has been processing two stories in a row, well lucky for me I could still keep my mind in focus..hehe

Anyway sorry for the wait, and like I've said from the last chapter I've been sleeping the whole day during my day off..

So here I am again..

Happy reading everyone and I enjoyed all of your reactions from the previous chapter.

So here's another one for all of you! ^_^

* * *

**IX**

**Unwanted Truth**

**

* * *

**

"I won't stay any longer" Suguru said to Yumi when he stands up from his chair.

"Alright" Yumi said and walks Suguru to the door "thank you for bringing Sachiko here" Yumi said after she opened the door for him.

"It's nothing" Suguru said with a shrugged "I'm just trying to help, so if ever you need help don't hesitate to call me"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Yes" Yumi answered with a smile.

After getting in to his car and Yumi closed the front door of her house Suguru took out his mobile phone and called someone "Aunt Sayako?"

"Ah! Suguru san how was it?"

"I brought Sachiko to Yumi chan's house and she's resting now"

"Thank you Suguru san that was a wise decision"

"It's nothing Aunty and I'm glad that I'm the one you called for help"

"Because I know that I could trust you"

Ogasawara Sayako called Kashiwagi Suguru right after Sachiko told her that she would be telling her father and grandfather about her true relationship with Yumi, and she suspected that something bad will happens so just in case she called Kashiwagi Suguru to come and be on standby and her doubts was right because Sachiko's grandfather became angry, resulting for Sachiko to leave the mansion.

"I'll call you again if anything happens"

"I appreciate it"

"Alright bye for now" Suguru said and press the end button and started the car engine.

-o-

When Yumi entered her room Sachiko was now awake but didn't get up from the bed and just turn her head to look at her.

"How do you feel now?" Yumi asked and sit on the bed while looking down on Sachiko.

"I feel better now"

"That's good to hear then" Yumi said and touches Sachiko's face "by the way Kashiwagi san has already left"

"I know I heard the sound of the car" Sachiko answered and closes her eyes when Yumi touches her cheek that has been slap by her grandfather.

"Does it hurt?" Yumi asked softly.

"It's alright" Sachiko answered in a whisper and opens her eyes slowly when Yumi stopped touching her "Yumi?" Sachiko asked confused and Yumi just shook her head and leans forward to close the distance between their lips but before Yumi's lips could touch Sachiko's, they heard a soft knock on the door.

"I guess it's not the time yet" Yumi whispered and she saw the disappointment in Sachiko's eyes that made Yumi giggle and stood up from her bed when she heard the knock again "rest for a while and later you'll meet Yukiko" Yumi said glancing behind her before opening the door and saw her mother outside.

"You have guests again" Mrs. Fukuzawa said in a whisper trying not to disturb Sachiko.

"Who are they this time?"

"Its Touko chan and your other friends they said that they wanted to talk to you and it was urgent"

"Alright" Yumi said and left the room closing the door behind her and followed her mother downstairs and saw Youko sama, Sei sama, Touko and Noriko in the living room "my mother said that you wanted to talk to me?" Yumi asked and took a seat in a single seater sofa.

"Yes, we just want to ask you some question regarding a certain person" Youko said.

"Who was it?"

"Do you know the name Amamiya Sayuri?"

"I do" Yumi answered without further ado "what about her?"

"Could you tell us what you know about her?"

"Of course" Yumi answered and even though still confused she told them the information that she knows about the woman "I met Sayuri san, five years ago in a university that Yuki and I has attended for college, well she's a beautiful woman, kind and a silent type of a person, and according to Yuki she's the type of a person who keeps everything to herself"

"What do you mean?" Sei asked.

"Like I've said she's the silent type of a person so basically she keeps how she feels to herself and tries to solve everything alone, even if it hurts her"

"Did you ever ask Yuki sama if he and Amamiya san dated before?" Noriko asked.

Yumi frowns at the question and dig her memories for an answer "I think he did" Yumi answered after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone looks at each other before looking back at Yumi.

"Did he say anything else?" Sei asked.

"No that's all I can remember" Yumi answered and watch the faces of her guests suspiciously when she caught them looking at each other as if passing a silent message "what is it that you people are not telling me?" Yumi asked.

"Why don't you tell her Sei" Youko said and Sei nodded.

"Last night when Touko chan brought Yukiko chan home, she saw a suspicious woman lurking around your house and this morning she and Noriko chan told me about it, so we decided to stake out your house and saw the woman, we followed her around until we ended up in a hotel and manage to get her name"

"Sei sama, what is it you're trying to say?"

"Yumi chan, we don't want to conclude anything yet until we had a talk with you, that's why we asked if you know the woman's name and you said it yourself that Yuki and Amamiya san had dated before so there's a possibility that Amamiya san has got something to do with your daughter's life"

"I don't like what you're trying to tell me Sei sama" Yumi admitted and avoided everyone's eyes.

"We understand Yumi but..."

"Please let me think this through, many things had happened to my life ever since the day I've come back home, so please keep it to yourselves for a while and if you do I appreciate it"

"Alright" Sei said with a sigh "you know where to find me if you're ready then we could pay this woman a visit to confirm everything" Sei said and stands up from her seat and the others followed.

"We know that you're tired so we will take our leave now" Youko said "and send our regards to Sachiko" Yumi looks at Youko confused "we'll hear about it until everything was solved" Youko added and Yumi nodded.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you onee-sama" Touko said apologetically.

"It's alright Touko and I'm sorry too"

"Don't worry about it onee-sama we understands how you feel"

"See you around Yumi sama" Noriko said and Yumi nodded.

After everyone had left Yumi covered her face with her hands and cried silently as she realizes the things that has been happening around her ever since the day she have come back home.

"_Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?"_ Yumi asked in silence, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looks up she saw Sachiko standing in front of her and looking down at her with sadness in those beautiful blue eyes.

"What happened?" Sachiko asked softly and kneels in front of her, but Yumi didn't answer instead she embrace Sachiko and the woman did the same while stroking her hair.

"Mama, are you crying?" a voice of a little girl asked innocently that made the two women look at the door way and saw Yukiko standing there while looking at them.

Yumi wipes her tears and smiled at her daughter.

"No Yukiko mama wasn't crying" Yumi said and glance at Sachiko "come here Yukiko I'd like you to meet the person who is special to mama"

Yukiko looks at Sachiko at first frowning until a broad smile was now plastered on her face and to Yumi's shock Yukiko run into Sachiko and hugs the woman who embraces the girl in return.

"Sachiko, could you please explain if what's going on here?"

"I've met Yukiko chan before outside your house and I haven't had the chance to tell you about it because many things were happening around us"

"When did you come into my house without me knowing about it?"

"The next day you arrived in the country, I received a message from Yoshino san telling me that you've come back but not alone and you were with your daughter, and I couldn't accept it at first so I pay your house a visit and saw Yukiko but I didn't show up until I'm sure that you were already inside and I had a talk with Yukiko chan"

"Yukiko, why you didn't tell me that you met Sachiko?"

"Mama was always busy lately and I don't know the beautiful lady's name" Yukiko answered innocently that made Yumi sighs.

"Let it rest for today Yumi" Sachiko whispered who stands up after letting go of Yukiko "everything will be alright" Sachiko said and squeeze her hand lightly.

"You're right" Yumi answered and rested her head on Sachiko's shoulder "I'm glad you're here at my side now"

"I'll always be" Sachiko whispered back lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy...

Good night until next time...


	10. Mothers

**A/N: **Hi everyone I'm happy to announce that this is the end.. ^_^

And sorry for my late update well I'm busy lately so I can't find time to write.

Happy reading!

* * *

**X**

**Mothers**

**

* * *

**

Two days later...

Yumi glance at Sei before getting of the car "don't be afraid, I'll wait for you here" Sei said with encouraging smile and push Yumi at the back lightly.

That morning Yumi decided to have a talk with Amamiya Sayuri to clear things up without telling her parents and Sachiko who was still fast asleep when she left the house.

And her first stop was at Sei's condominium to ask the woman to take her to the hotel where Amamiya Sayuri was staying.

"Why not just come with me?" Yumi asked unsure after getting off the car.

"You know I love you Yumi chan and I'll help you whenever you needs it but you have to face this alone" Sei said "go now"

After closing the car door Yumi walks towards the hotel entrance and boarded the elevator that would take her to the third floor where Amamiya Sayuri's room was located.

After stopping in front of the room Yumi did an inhale – exhale exercise to ease her pounding heart "you have to do this now Yumi" she whispered to herself and knocks softly on the door and waited for an answer, but when she didn't hear any response she knocks again.

"Coming!" a voice of a woman said.

Yumi hold her breath as she waited for the door to open and when it did a woman that she haven't seen for so long was now standing in front of her.

"Yumi san?" Amamiya Sayuri asked surprised then became pale.

"It's been a while Sayuri san" Yumi said with a force smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri asked nervously.

"I should be the one asking that question Sayuri san, don't you think?"

"Sorry"

"Why don't we talk inside?"

"Of course" Sayuri answered and leads her inside the room "please have a seat" Sayuri said pointing the sofa "I'll order us a snack"

"Don't bother Sayuri san, I just came here to talk to you about something" Yumi said and took a seat and Sayuri did the same and took the single seater sofa in front of her.

"What is it that you want to ask Yumi san?"

"I would be prank with you because I need answers" Sayuri nodded "why are you spying on my house lately?"

Sayuri looks at Yumi with mix emotions "don't reason out with me that you're just trying to pay a visit because we both know that it isn't true" Yumi said.

"I wanted to see my daughter Yukiko" Sayuri said in a low voice and avoided Yumi's eyes when it became fierce in anger.

Yumi counted up to ten to calm herself before speaking "then why Sayuri san? Why did you abandon her?" Yumi asked controlling her tears not to fall.

"It's because I'm not ready and scared that time"

"Does Yuki know about Yukiko?" Sayuri san shook her head.

"No he doesn't"

"Why you didn't tell him?"

"I was scared that he might not accept the child because what happened between me and Yuki was just an accident and we are both drunk when it happens between us, after that I didn't saw Yuki again until I discovered that I am pregnant at first I thought about aborting the child but in the end I can't so I left my daughter to an orphanage and I wrote Yuki's name in the registration as my daughter's father, but two years ago when I've come back at the orphanage to face my past and make things right again I was too late already because Yukiko was taken away already and I learned from the orphanage that you're the one who adopted Yukiko that confuses me, so I hired a detective to investigate and I learned that Yuki has died three years ago"

"Now that you've learned everything are you planning to take Yukiko away from me?" Yumi asked calmly.

Silence...

"I... I'm not" Sayuri answered that relieves Yumi but at the same time mad.

"Why is that?"

"I'm getting married next month" Yumi frowns at Sayuri's answer but didn't say anything "even if I wanted to take Yukiko away from you I can't" Sayuri answered and look at Yumi teary eyed "I love my daughter but I already abandon her once and I don't have the strength to face her again, and you're the one who gives her love, the love of a mother that she needs the most, Yukiko doesn't need me in her life anymore"

"You're mistaken about that Sayuri san because Yukiko still needs her real mother and that's you not me" Yumi said and hold Sayuri's hand "I might be the one who raise Yukiko up to now but she still needs to know the truth" Sayuri nodded.

"But could you wait until Yukiko was old enough to understand everything?"

"I could but was there a problem Sayuri san?"

"No there's none if you're talking about my fiancé, because he already knows about Yukiko and he welcomes her to his life"

"Then that would be good"

"Thank you" Sayuri said and smiled at Yumi thankfully, in return Yumi embraces Sayuri.

"Don't hesitate to pay Yukiko a visit whenever you want alright?" Yumi whispered and Sayuri nodded.

"I will"

-o-

When Yumi get's home after having a talk with Sayuri, she was greeted by her daughter at the front door followed by Sachiko.

"Welcome home mama!" Yukiko said happily.

"I'm home Yukiko" Yumi said to Yukiko then look at Sachiko with a bright smile "I'm home Sachiko"

"Welcome home Yumi" Sachiko said and kissed her in the cheek "where did you go? You had been gone for almost a day?" Sachiko asked but Yumi just smiled mysteriously.

"I'll tell you everything about it later" Yumi answered and hold Sachiko's hand tightly.

-o-

Later that night...

"So where did you go this whole day?" Sachiko asked sitting on Yumi's bed.

"To the place where Yukiko's real mother is" Yumi answered and faces Sachiko after locking the door to her room, Sachiko looks at her confused "I'll tell you everything after this" Yumi whispered and walks towards Sachiko then kissed the woman in the lips who responded right away.

"You're right we could talk everything about this later" Sachiko said with a playful smile formed in her lips "since we've been interrupted before"

"Don't worry this time no one will interrupt us"

-o-

Days and months had passed and Yumi's relationship with Sachiko has been going on well and Sachiko also started learning some household works from her second mother Mrs. Fukuzawa but the problems in Sachiko's family hasn't been solved yet until the day for Sachiko to face her grandfather again has finally arrive.

"Sachiko, you have a guest" Mrs. Fukuzawa said who appeared at the kitchen's doorway "it's your mother" Mrs. Fukuzawa added.

Yumi squeeze Sachiko hand lightly and smiled at the woman encouragingly "I'll go with you" Yumi said and Sachiko nodded.

"They're waiting outside" Mrs. Fukuzawa said.

Sachiko holds Yumi's hand and together they walk towards the front door.

After opening the door Ogasawara Sayako was standing outside smiling at the two of them pleasantly.

"What brings you here today mother?" Sachiko asked emotionless.

"Well you know that I am not against your relationship towards Yumi" Ogasawara Sayako said and Sachiko nodded "there are two people who wants to see the two of you"

Sachiko frowns but Ogasawara Sayako just smiled and glance at the driver who opened the door to the back seat of a car.

Ogasawara Touro and an old man gets off that shocks Yumi but not Sachiko whose face became stern and cold while looking at the two men now standing in front of her.

"Sachiko, your grandfather wants to have a talk with you" Ogasawara Touro said.

Sachiko holds Yumi's hand tightly.

"If it's about going against my relationship with Yumi you better leave now because I love Yumi and I'll stay by her side" Sachiko said.

But the head of the Ogasawara family shook his head and smiled at them.

"Seeing you acting like this it only proves that your love for this woman..." the old Ogasawara started to say but Sachiko corrected him.

"Her name is Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi and not just some ordinary woman you're referring to"

"I'm sorry" the old Ogasawara said "but again seeing you fight for Yumi san here was a proof that your feelings for her was pure and true, and I'm here today to say I'm sorry for what I did and to everything I've said before" the old Ogasawara said and to Sachiko and Yumi's bewilderment Sachiko's grandfather bowed his head asking for forgiveness "forgive me Sachiko, Yumi san"

"Sachiko?" Yumi whispered to the woman who nodded.

"I accept your apologies grandfather but I can't say that I already forgives you, even you father" Sachiko said letting go of Yumi's hand and turn around to get back inside the house.

Yumi saw that the two men were hurt at Sachiko's reaction but didn't say anything.

"Please give her more time" Yumi said to the two men who looks at her and nodded.

"Yumi chan, please take care of Sachiko" Ogasawara Touro said.

"I will" Yumi answered with a smile.

"Thank you for being there for my granddaughter Yumi san" the old Ogasawara said.

"It's because I love her" Yumi answered with lots of meaning and the old man understands it.

After few more talks Sachiko's parents and grandfather has said goodbye and left.

When Yumi entered the house Sachiko was waiting for her with a confused look on her face.

"Your parents and grandfather has left already"

"I know"

Yumi looks at Sachiko's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes"

"Then I won't say anything anymore" Yumi said and hold Sachiko's hand "but I promise you that I'll always be here to love you"

Sachiko smiled even her blue eyes was smiling lovingly at Yumi.

"I know and I'll always be here to love you too"

-o-

1 year later...

Yukiko was now attending the kinder garden and she will be attending the Lillian Girls Preparatory School where her two mothers (Yumi and Sachiko) have attended when they were still a kid like her.

Yukiko kissed her mother (Fukuzawa Yumi) on the cheek before getting off the car "I'll be going now mom" Yukiko said happily.

"Take care" Yumi said.

But before Yukiko entered the gate she turned around and smiled at her mother politely "Gonkigenyo Mother" Yukiko said that made Yumi smiled.

"Gonkigenyo Yukiko"

**End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Hello there again! how was it?

I hope that all of you has enjoyed reading this story.. ^_^

Thank you everyone who reads this story up to the end.. and I really really hope that you enjoy!

See you all again to my next story.

Good night and God bless!


End file.
